


Just Rewards

by chicago_ruth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Branding, Bukkake, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, M/M, Revenge, Spanking, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: “This place is a dump,” Prince Friedrich von Winterfeld complained, as he was wont to do. If there was one thing Prince Friedrich was good at doing, it was complaining. Complaining, and complaining, and complaining, until Wolfgang was on his last nerve.





	Just Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan/gifts).



“This place is a dump,” Prince Friedrich von Winterfeld complained, as he was wont to do. If there was one thing Prince Friedrich was good at doing, it was complaining. Complaining, and complaining, and complaining, until Wolfgang was on his last nerve.

“Sire, we are, unfortunately, not in a position to be choosy,” Wolfgang explained in the most patient voice he could muster. “Unless you would like to return to the castle?”

Friedrich scowled. He probably did want to return to the castle, but that wasn’t an option now, not unless he wanted to get found by the enemy army that was on its way to ransack the castle. Before it had gotten that far, King Albrecht had told Wolfgang to take Friedrich and keep him safe. Albrecht would defend his castle as best he could, but if he failed, he wanted his heir to be safe and able to retake his rightful throne in the future.

Now they were set to rest for the night at a small inn alongside a mountain road. Wolfgang new the proprietress, an elderly woman who liked his coin more than she liked him.

“I could have stayed. I’m sure father will settle the matter without any trouble.” Friedrich sniffed in disdain. Then he gave Wolfgang a look. “Well? Are you going to open the door?”

Gritting his teeth, Wolfgang pushed the door open and held it so that Friedrich could go inside.

The proprietress was behind the bar counter, talking to a few men drinking large mugs of beer. Another set of men sat at a table in the corner. One of them looked up and met Wolfgang’s eyes, then quickly averted his gaze.

Friedrich stomped over to a table in the middle of the room and sat down. 

It wouldn’t escape anybody’s notice that Friedrich was too good-looking to be a peasant. His auburn hair was clean and pulled back in a neat braid, his skin shone milky white, and his face had been shaved cleanly. If those clothes had been worn more than twice before, Wolfgang would eat his shoes. And the cape! Who thought it was a good idea to go into hiding while wearing a bright blue cape? Wolfgang had tried to warn him that it was too conspicuous, but Friedrich had insisted that it was the only one that would do for this weather.

In contrast, Wolfgang wore more subdued, obviously worn clothes. His own blond hair was cropped close to his head, and his beard was already growing back messy. He could have fit right in with any of the men in the tavern. In fact, when one of them grinned at him, he smirked right back.

“Well? Go on, secure us a room,” Friedrich said, loud enough to be heard by everybody. “One without fleas, please.”

Goddess, but Wolfgang was going to be glad when this assignment ended. He walked over to the bar counter and slid several coins to the proprietress.

“A room, please, the largest that’s available. Dinner and drinks as well. My master would like the finest beer you have.”

The proprietress took the coins and stuffed them in her skirt pocket. “He’ll drink the same as the rest of us, and sleep in the same straw as any of my customers. He don’t like it, he can sleep outside.”

Several of the men chuckled, and Friedrich’s face started turning red. 

As satisfying as it would be for Friedrich to have a tantrum here, Wolfgang had a plan. He quickly said, “I’m sure that will suffice. Your beds are marvelous, as is the food.”

The proprietress huffed a mild laugh, letting him know she appreciated the flattery. “Just wait. I’ll be right back with that meal for you.”

She left for the kitchens, and Wolfgang sat down across from Friedrich. He kept his eyes wandering, taking in all the people there, making sure he knew where everybody was at any given time.

“Is this really the only place we could have stopped?” Friedrich pointedly looked around the room and sneered.

“If you recall, _you_ were the one complaining that your feet were starting to hurt.”

“Why couldn’t we take the horses?”

It really was like arguing with a child. “Because, as I explained, horses are large, conspicuous, and also terrible for the terrain we’ll be going over. Now shut up, unless you want to alert everybody to who you are.”

Friedrich’s face turned red again. “You can’t talk to me like that!”

Thankfully, the proprietress returned with a tray of food and drinks for them. She set the larger tankard of beer down in front of Friedrich, and gave him the plate with the extra sausage. Wolfgang’s mouth watered just smelling the richness of the meat and the sharp tang of the sauerkraut on the side. The bread, while probably not still warm, still maintained its crispy outer shell, and the proprietress had been so kind as to include some cheese.

“Is that it?” Friedrich asked.

Whatever good cheer the proprietress had instantly fled. “It’s what yer getting, and if you don’t like it, get out.”

“If you don’t want it, I’ll have your portion,” Wolfgang added.

That was enough to have Friedrich shutting up and start eating.

They ate in silence, for which Wolfgang was grateful. He took a few sips of his beer, while Friedrich gulped it down. Not so picky now, Wolfgang thought, but it really was good beer. He wasn’t sure where the proprietress got this stuff, but he suspected it was some producer who wasn’t paying the hops tax.

That damned hops tax. If not for it, maybe Friedrich wouldn’t have to be sitting there, eating food he found subpar in a place he thought was dump.

Or maybe his father would have bankrupted himself if he didn’t have the income from the hops tax. Who knew. Either way, it was enough to piss off some of the fiefdoms, and they’d banded together to oust Albrecht from his throne.

When Friedrich was done with his food – he belched loudly and slammed his tankard to the table – he declared, “I’m ready for bed.”

By that time, most of the others in the tavern had left for the second floor. Wolfgang had only drunk half of his beer, and it was a bit of a waste, but there was no way he’d let Friedrich go off alone.

“Fine. Let’s go.”

“First door to your left,” the proprietress shouted. 

Friedrich didn’t bother to thank her for the meal. He stood, listing slightly, and started marching up the stair. Wolfgang nodded at the woman and left a few extra coins on the table.

* * *

“What the fuck?” Friedrich said. He stood in the doorway to the room, blocking Wolfgang’s way. He was shorter than Wolfgang though, so it was no trouble for him to peer past the prince and into the room proper.

Several of the men from downstairs were sitting on chairs or leaning against the wall. In the center of the room was a big, heavy chair, with cuffs chains dangling from the arms of it. The fireplace and the few candles cast long shadows, giving the men a cynical, demonic look.

“Well? Go on,” Wolfgang said, and he pushed the Friedrich into the room.

Friedrich whirled around to look at him. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“The meaning?” Wolfgang smirked at him. “This, _sire_ , is your just reward.”

Several of the men in the room started laughing. “What he means, is that he got paid quite a lot by them invading lords to sell you out.” That was Otto, Wolfgang’s contact with Lord and Lady von Schwanberg, who had been hit especially hard by the hops tax. 

Wolfgang smiled at Friedrich. “Lady von Schwanberg even said I could do whatever I wanted with you. I figured I wouldn’t be as selfish as you, and brought some friends to share with.”

It was clear that Friedrich didn’t really get what was happening. His face was turning that stupid red again, and he stomped his foot. “This is an outrage! Wolfgang, step out of the way! We’re going back to the castle right now!”

Everybody laughed. 

“There’s no going back. By now, your father’s castle will be taken. I think they’ll be deciding how to divvy up your lands. Not that I really care who gets what, as long as I can finally pay you back for all the years of putting up with you.” Wolfgang stepped closer to Friedrich, and did what he’d been waiting to do for a long, long time. 

He slapped him.

Friedrich stumbled back a few steps, and that was enough to get everybody else going. Otto grabbed Friedrich from behind while somebody else picked up Friedrich’s kicking legs. They pulled his cape off and got him into the chair, and fastened his hands to the manacles attached to arms.

“Stop! Stop!” Friedrich cried out, causing even more laughter.

Wolfgang pulled his knife out from its sheath and stepped in close. “Hold still, princeling,” he said, and began cutting away the rest of the clothes. A bit of a waste, but the payout he’d be getting on top of what he’d already received would let him buy brand new clothes of his own.

When they had the prince stark naked, Otto brought another set of chains over and attached the leather straps around each thigh. Then, with Friedrich struggling the entire way, they forced his legs and ass upward and attached the other end of the chains to the top of the chair.

“Nice,” somebody said.

Wolfgang slapped Friedrich’s exposed ass.

“No! Stop!” Friedrich shouted, to which Wolfgang rolled his eyes and started slapping some more. 

“You don’t get to give orders anymore,” Wolfgang said. He spat on Friedrich’s hole and laughed at the full-body shudder that elicited. “We’re going to use you however we want. In fact, when we head back to the army, we’re probably going to hand you out for everybody to use. Put you in stocks, let anybody who wants fill your ass or your mouth.”

“Only thing his mouth’s good for is taking cocks anyway,” Otto said, stroking Friedrich’s milky white thighs. “I don’t know how you refrained from punching him any time he opened his mouth.”

“I had this to look forward to,” Wolfgang said.

Friedrich quivered and struggled, but all it did was splay his legs wider. “You can’t do this to me!”

“Somebody come stuff his mouth already, I can’t bear to hear another word from him,” Wolfgang said. 

Immediately one of the men leapt forward and pulled his cock out. “No biting,” he told Friedrich, which Wolfgang would have told him was a bad idea. Of course Friedrich bit down as soon as the cock passed by Friedrich’s lips, and the guy started howling in pain.

“It’s fine, I got this,” Otto said. He went to the corner of the room and pulled something out of a pack there. A wide, metallic ring with a leather strap. Wolfgang smiled his approval.

It took some fighting to get the ring gag into Friedrich’s mouth; Wolfgang had to dig his fingers into the corners of Friedrich’s jaw until the pain was too much for the prince and he opened up.

Once they had the Friedrich’s mouth stretched wide open, Wolfgang couldn’t help sticking his fingers in and trailing it all around. He dug his fingers into every corner he could reach, over Friedrich’s gums and tongue and the roof of his mouth.

Friedrich kept trying to tilt his head away, but Otto grabbed his hair and forced him to keep still.

“Okay, I think he’s good now,” Wolfgang said. He took his spit-covered fingers and wiped them on Friedrich’s face. “Who wants to take his mouth first?”

The guy who’d gotten his dick bitten sneered and loomed closer. “Yeah, this bastard is going to make it up to me.”

Wolfgang grabbed Friedrich’s legs to keep his struggling to a minimum, and then the other guy shoved his cock into Friedrich’s mouth, no more preamble. Friedrich’s eyes began tearing up, and they heard his cries and sobs whenever he got a breath.

“You guys have fun. I’m gonna prep some stuff,” Wolfgang said. He stepped away and ignored Friedrich’s continued crying. 

In Otto’s bag of tools, Wolfgang found all the devices he’d asked Otto to bring. A pair of shears, a large marble phallus, another gag, and a branding iron. He took the shears and branding iron, set the branding iron to heat up in the fireplace, and then went back to the center of the room.

“I think the hair has to go,” he said loudly. “Can’t have you looking too pretty. Everybody would want to have a go at you, and then you’d get used up way too fast.”

Maybe Friedrich would have protested, if he hadn’t had his mouth stuffed with cock, if Otto wasn’t in the middle of plunging his fingers into Friedrich’s hole. Wolfgang calmly picked up Friedrich’s braid and set the shears to them.

Just two snips, and it was severed. He dangled the braid in front of Friedrich’s face. He saw Friedrich’s eyes widen, and maybe it was the extra hard thrust, maybe it was the sight of the braid, that made Friedrich’s tears suddenly flow freely.

“Off it goes!” Wolfgang threw the braid into the fire. “Otto, you done there?” He pulled his own cock out of his trousers and started stroking lightly. He’d been half-hard for a while now, and it didn’t take long to get himself fully there. Not with this lovely image of Friedrich trussed up and crying.

Otto withdrew his fingers – four of them – from Friedrich’s ass. “Yep. Should be all prepped and ready to go. Gonna warn you, he’s real tight. Only so much I can do.”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I don’t mind if it hurts him a bit,” Wolfgang responded, and the others in the room chuckled. Friedrich whimpered and tried to move his legs again, but he really had no leverage.

Wolfgang grabbed those legs, just under the knees, and forced them even further up. Friedrich’s back had to be in pain from the unnatural position he was in.

“Here we go, Friedrich! I think you owe me this, for all the abuse you heaped on me over the years,” Wolfgang said, and plunged in.

Otto hadn’t been kidding that Friedrich was tight. Probably not as bad as he had been before, but clearly Friedrich had never taken anybody in his ass before. Wolfgang held on to those knees and thrust as hard as he could, reveling in the sensation of heat, in the sounds of Friedrich’s distress. The other guy pulled out just then and shot his come all over Friedrich’s face, and that was even better, seeing Friedrich’s red face streaked with tears and semen.

“This is the way you deserve to be treated, you entitled prick,” Wolfgang said. “You’re going to be nothing but a comeslut from now on, used as anybody’s receptacle.”

He thrust in one more time and came hard, shooting into Friedrich. Marking him as dirty, used.

He waited until he started growing soft to pull out, and then he watched in fascination as his come dribbled out of Friedrich’s puffy hole. He pushed it all back in, took a steadying breath, and then stepped aside. “Who’s next?”

“Me!” somebody shouted. Wolfgang sat down on a chair in the corner. He used Friedrich’s cape to wipe himself clean and waited a bit to recover his energy.

Friedrich was a lot more tolerable like this. His entire chest was mottled red, but he didn’t think it was from anger anymore. Shame and fear, and, yes, arousal. Somewhere along the way, Friedrich’s cock had started enjoying everything that was happening to him.

Wolfgang couldn’t let that go unremarked upon. He walked back to Friedrich and petted his head. There was nothing Friedrich could do to escape the touch, not with his mouth stuffed with yet another cock.

“You like this, princeling? Your cock’s standing to attention. Should have figured. Your body knows what it’s really made for.”

He reached down and fondled Friedrich’s balls, occasionally dipping his fingers just the slightest bit further to where his hole was stretched around yet another cock. “Look at you, full and eager.”

He trailed a finger up the length of Friedrich’s erection, and then pressed down on the slit. Friedrich’s cock twitched in his hand.

“You probably never had anybody give you a real fucking, did you? Not like you really _needed_. I can tell, you’re just hungry for cock.”

Wolfgang kept talking and stroking, until Friedrich’s teary eyes started rolling up in his head, and then he increased the pressure. He laughed when Friedrich spurted all over his own stomach.

“There you go. See, not even that bad. We’re gonna treat you pretty good. You’ll get to come… occasionally. At least you get orgasms out of service us. I had nothing to look forward to except for your piece of shit attitude.”

Friedrich started choking on the cock he had in his mouth, and that was so funny that Wolfgang had to laugh even harder.

Otto and the others all got a turn with Friedrich, and by the end of it, you’d never guess that Friedrich had ever been a pampered prince. He was covered in come, his hole puffy and dripping fluid, drool coming out of the edges of his open mouth. His eyes were red and tears had crusted on his cheeks. 

“We all good?” Wolfgang asked the others. They all nodded and thanked him. “Then it’s time to pack him up for the evening.”

He walked over to the fireplace and picked up the brand he had left there. It was glowing hot by now, and Wolfgang had to wrap his sleeve around the handle. He held the bright red side of it upright.

Friedrich’s eyes widened and he started struggling again in earnest, yelling incoherently around the gag.

“Where do you think? His ass? His chest?” Wolfgang stepped closer. “Or maybe his face?”

Otto chuckled. “Definitely his face. Gotta make sure everybody knows that he’s free to use.” He got up and removed Friedrich’s gag, then took hold of Friedrich’s head and forced him to hold still.

“Please! Please don’t!” Friedrich shouted. “I’ll give you anything!”

“Aww, he’s begging. That’s cute.” Wolfgang shook his head. “But it’s too late.”

He shoved the brand onto Friedrich’s cheek, and the prince _howled_. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. Wolfgang probably kept the brand in place longer than he needed to, but he had to be sure it would scar. He had to make sure Friedrich would never be able to take back his throne.

Wolfgang threw the brand aside and waited while Friedrich sobbed and cried hysterically. 

“Enough of that. We’ll get you settled for the night now.”

He and Otto slathered burn salve on Friedrich’s cheek, then layered some cloth on top. Finally, they used another gag, this one in the shape of a cock, and fastened all of that together. The pain kept Friedrich from struggling against them too much.

“Gotta plug all of his holes.” Wolfgang said. He took the marble phallus with the bulbous end and drove it into Friedrich’s hole. At this point, the sensations must have been too overwhelming, because aside from some quivering, Friedrich didn’t react. 

They fastened the phallus with a leather harness and then slowly undid the chains. First Friedrich’s legs, which they bound to each other, and then his arms, which they tied behind his back. They each took one end of Friedrich and set him down on a pile of straw in another room.

“Enjoy your evening, Friedrich. We’ll see you in the morning. Might have you service us before we leave,” Wolfgang said.

He heard Friedrich sob loudly.

Served the fucking prick right.


End file.
